inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plane Ride of Hell
Hi, people! I'm really bored and last night I was forced to watch the movie Bridesmaids ''by Loretta. I have to admit, it was a pretty boring movie (to me at least, everyone else loved it) though there was one part of the movie that had me laughing - the plane ride. If you've seen the movie, you'll agree - it was a hilarious scene! If you haven't, I'll quickly explain what happens in the scene - To get to a wedding, a group of 5 bridesmaids must take a plane to the location. One of them is extremely afraid of heights, and starts a mega freak-out. Another tries to help her, by giving her a drink to make her sleep. Though, instead of making her sleep - it made her drunk. The woman goes mental and starts stumbling around and hitting on the flight attendant. He isn't interested and demands the goes back to her seat. She goes back, but returns soon after - wearing a pair of sunglasses. She claims to be someone else, but the flight attendant obviously isn't convinced - starting a very strange argument. Meanwhile, another woman is trying to woo another of the flight attendants - but scaring him more than seducing him. All of this results in the party getting kicked off the plane. So, this fanfic is based on that scene - using me and Loretta's OCs!! Characters Loretta Natsukoi Hikari Natsuka Aki Tatsuko Kira Kyandi Noame Tsuki The Plane Ride of Hell "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats as we are still descending" one of the flight attendants - named Daniel - announced. One of the many passengers ignored this message, and got out of her seat. She moved down the plane and entered the section where her friends were sitting "Tatsuko!" Noame hissed "Are you deaf or something? You have to stay in your seat!" "But I'm sat next to the window!" Tatsuko whimpered "How am I supposed to just sit there when we're 10,000 feet away from the freaking ground?!" "Calm down, Dude!" Loretta said "Take a chill pill or something!" "I don't ''have ''one, Drug-Princess!" Tatsuko replied, rolling her eyes "Miss!" Daniel said, slightly angrily "You'll have to return to your seat!" "Yeah, yeah, I know" Tatsuko replied, not moving from where she was stood "You heard the man!" Noame smirked "Get back to your seat, Tatsuko!" "No" Tatsuko replied simply "Miss!" Daniel repeated, his eyes flaming "Seat. Go. Now" "I don't remember asking you-" Tatsuko started, but Loretta covered her mouth "Wanna reconsider that chill pill?" she asked, taking a drink out of her bag "I'm rot raking rugs!" Tatsuko mumbled, her mouth still covered by Loretta's hand "You're not raking rugs?" Noame facepalmed "We never asked you to rake a damn rug! We want you to drink this!" Noame stuffed the drink Loretta had in Tatsuko's face "Now, gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp..." Noame said repeatedly, pushing Tatsuko away. The blunette sighed, and examined the drink. The label was brightly coloured, and on it was written - 'BLUEBIRD NIGHT DRINK!' 'Having trouble sleeping? NO PROBLEM!! Just gulpety-gulp down this scrummy-licious drink, and be whisked away to the lovely world of a GOOOOD NIGHT SLEEP!!' Tatsuko rolled her eyes - that label was cheesier than Mrs. Natsukoi's Eleven Cheese Surprise. "Guess I've got nothing to lose..." she sighed, opening the drink and drinking it. About 15 minutes later, with Noame, Loretta, Natsuka and Kyandi "No, you're thinking of Dragon Ball Z" claimed Kyandi, who was sat facing Noame, Loretta and Natsuka "Don't they celebrate 'quanza'?" Natsuka asked, tilting her head to the side in thought "I think that's Naruto" Loretta replied "WHO CARES?!" Noame exploded "NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT WHAT RELIGION THE POKEMON CAST IS!!" "Hmph" the other girls said "Do you have another topic then?" Loretta asked, looking at the blunette sat next to her "Why don't we talk about-" Noame started "Sweet mamma jamma, you're a cutie-pie!" a voice squealed from the curtain leading to the other section. The girls turned around to see- "Tatsuko-chan! What the Hell are you doing...?" Loretta yelled, gawping at the blunette - who was cuddling up to Daniel-The-Flight-Attendant "Trying to get layed" Tatsuko replied, flashing a kawaii smile at Daniel "Miss, I'd appreciate it if you went back to your seat..." Daniel began, but trailed off when Tatsuko put a finger to his lips and gave him a seducing 'Shh' look "Shh, no need to speak~" she smiled, as the group of girls sweatdropped behind her "Miss, please-" "I said no speaking" Tatsuko replied "Who needs to speak when we can PAAAAARTAAAAAY?!?!~" The group of girls anime-fell as Tatsuko had a complete personality change from a seducting weirdo, to a hyper party-animal "Um, Tatsuko-chan?" Kyandi said to Tatsuko - who was currently dancing around Daniel like he was a pole "Ah, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees~?" Tatsuko smiled, continuing her weird occupation. Daniel looked quite freaked out "I don't think Mister...Flight Attendant Guy...wants you, um, doing that to him" Kyandi sweatdropped, her eyes widening as Tatsuko kissed Daniel "I don't care~" Tatsuko smiled, and continued to dance around the man "Guys, back me up here?" Kyandi said, turning to her friends. She anime-fell again when she saw them - Natsuka was asleep, and unconciously talking loudly. Loretta was playing Angry Birds, and getting VERY involved. And Noame was hitting on another flight attendant "You're a sexy devil~" Noame said seductively, winking at the flight attendant who looked scared out of his mind "I swear I'm the only normal person here..." Kyandi sighed, shaking her head at her insane friends "Oh, Darling!!~" Noame said dramatically, throwing herself into the flight attendant's arms "OH YEAH!! I got to the next leeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel~" Loretta yelled, pumping her fist in the air "Ooh, yes...some pie would be lovely..." Natsuka mumbled in her sleep, putting her hands out as if she was taking some pie "It's official" Kyandi facepalmed "I'm the only normal person" "GIVE ME THE DAMN PIE!!" Natsuka screamed, still fast asleep "Do you MIND?!" Loretta yelled "I just got the Rio! levels!!" "No one cares, honey~" Tatsuko said, putting her leg up on Daniel's shoulder "I'm very glad you not wearing a skirt..." Daniel remarked, averting his eyes "Don't bother~" Tatsuko smirked, moving back into his line of sight "I know you love it~" "Right..." Daniel sighed, turning away completely. Tatsuko refused to give up and threw herself on him in a piggyback position "LEVEL 45!!" Loretta yelled happily "BOOYA!!" "I. WANT. THE. PIE!!!" Natsuka screamed again, kicking and punching around randomly. Kyandi sweatdropped again when she saw Noame drag the flight attendant into the bathroom, kicking and screaming. Daniel glared at her, and she sweatdropped again "No need. We'll kick ourselves out" Kyandi sighed, grabbing Tatsuko by the collar, distracting Loretta by grabbing her phone, waking Natsuka up, and dragging Noame out of the bathroom. Later that day "I can't believe we got kicked off a plane" moaned Tatsuko "And now we have to take a coach" "You moan as if it wasn't your fault" Loretta replied, continuing her game of Angry Birds "It was as much everyone else's fault as it was mine!" Tatsuko snapped "You were the one pole-dancing around the flight attendant!" Noame shot back "I'm pretty sure you did more than dance with that guy you had in the bathroom..." Natsuka remarked "Says the girl screaming about PIE in her sleep!!" Noame screamed. Kyandi sighed and rested her head in her hands - this was gonna be a looooong trip. The End! Wow, it's pretty long!! I hope you guys enjoyed, please comment!! ^^ '私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 18:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC)''' Category:Fanfictions